Marvel's Daredevil: Season 2
by spentlizard
Summary: Matt Murdock is adjusting well into his life as a lawyer and as the Daredevil. Though Fisk has been brought to justice, there are others who are eager to take his place and cause chaos throughout Hell's Kitchen. Throw in a couple of assassins, rival law-firms, ruthless gangsters, complicated "personal" issues and a rogue vigilante, you could say life's pretty tough in the city.
1. The Swing of Things

Night sets over Hell's Kitchen. To the average human being, they could see a downtrodden city and hear sirens and perhaps gunshots out in the distance.

To _him,_ however, he could not see the city, but he knew it very well. It was his home, and he had vowed to keep it safe from those that would threaten to harm those that lived there. As such, he could practically hear everything that was going on. Not just hear the sirens or gunshots, but knew exactly what they were. The sirens could be a report for a mugging, or the gunshots to indicate a gang war. He would know, because he would hear all of it. Every day. It would never stop. Ever. He considered the "gift" he had to be a curse, but he would have to live with it for the rest of his life.

Daredevil was looking out over a rooftop, keeping his senses open for any sign of distress. If there was one thing from Stick he was thankful for, it was that he taught him how to master and focus his senses. It was difficult trying to adjust to being blind as it was, but it was even worse when he couldn't tune out the sounds of the world every night. For that, he was grateful.

Aside from that, though, Stick was a piece of shit.

Daredevil brushed the thoughts of the man who abandoned him away and concentrated on anything noteworthy going on. Listening closely, he heard the sounds of someone screaming. A woman.

He took a few steps back, and then started to run forward, gaining momentum with every step until he leapt off the rooftop and onto the adjacent building. The screaming was becoming clearer, as was the smell of cold steel. It had to be a knife; another mugging was taking place. Daredevil continued southward, leaping over rooftops as he went, and the screaming became so clear that it sounded like someone was shouting in his eardrums. Facing down from the building he was standing on, he "saw" the mugger holding the woman against the wall, with his knife placed close to her throat.

"What did I say about keeping quiet, bitch?" the mugger threatened, "Another word and I'll cut your goddamn head off!"

The woman merely whimpered, not uttering a single word from her mouth. Her pulse was skyrocketing every second, and Daredevil decided to act. He pulled his batons out from their sheathes and leapt downward onto the dumpster (which reeked of disposed sandwiches and cigarette butts) right across from them.

"Hey, asshole!" Daredevil shouted, and the mugger turned around to face the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.

"Aw, shit!" the mugger whined, and then he took off towards the alleyway exit. However, Daredevil was too quick for him, leaping forward and dealing a quick blow to the head with his batons.

The thug stumbled, but he then tried slashing at Daredevil's chest, but barely made any impact as sparks flew from the armor's chest piece.

 _Thank you, Potter,_ Daredevil thought, right before delivering another blow to the thug's face, knocking him unconscious and making blood drip from his mouth. _I really ought to actually repay him sometime..._

"Don't hurt me, please!" the woman screamed. Daredevil turned his head and, despite the fact that she was no longer in danger, could smell bullets of sweat pouring from her forehead, along with her heartbeat being well above normal.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, ma'am," Daredevil said. "Everything's gonna-"

"No, please!" she shrieked, "Don't shoot me!"

"Shoot you?" Daredevil questioned, "I don't even carry-"

That's when he remembered; there was somebody new in the city. Someone was going around, shooting whoever was committing a crime, whether it was gang leaders or just purse snatchers. There've been quite a few bodies reported on the news for the past couple of nights. Daredevil had tried tracking whoever it was down before, but whenever it seemed like he found a lead, he disappeared from the trail completely. No one knew who he was, no one knew his agenda, all he knew was that he was dangerous.

"Look, I'm not the one who's been shooting people lately. That's someone else. I don't know who, but I'll try to find out, okay?" he said. Daredevil knew it wasn't the most convincing story in the world, but the woman's pulse eventually started to drop, followed by a "thank you" and the hailing of a taxi.

Daredevil leapt onto the dumpster, then onto the fire escape, then onto the rooftop. He pondered who it was that was shooting all these criminals, and was starting off at a completely dead end. He started to search for any sign of this new vigilante, and listened carefully for the next two hours hearing nothing of the sort.

Suddenly, a gunshot boomed in his ears like the sound of artillery. It came from somewhere towards Hell's Kitchen's western end, and it was quite some distance from where he was.

When he finally arrived at the scene, he smelt the dead corpse slumped up against the brick wall, blood dripping from his skull. It was a male, possibly mid-twenties, and smelt heavily of whiskey and some kind of lotion (possibly... something fruity?). He couldn't hear or smell any bullet casings around the area, so the guy who did this must've been pretty smart and made sure no traces were made.

However, Daredevil did smell the foul odor of spray-paint, and could tell from it's distinct aroma that it had to have been white. He followed the trail of spray-paint with the fingertips of his gloves, and the paint formed into the most peculiar shape.

It was shaped like a skull.

 _Great._

* * *

 _Charlie Cox_

 _Deborah Ann Woll_

 _Elden Henson_

 _Elodie Yung_

 _Jason Statham_

 _Ayelet Zurer_

 _with Rosario Dawson_

 _Jason Isaacs_

 _Jon Bernthal_

 _and Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk_

 ** _Daredevil_**


	2. Business as Usual

The alarm buzzed annoyingly for a few seconds before Matt slammed his right hand on top of it. Sitting upward, he was adjusting to being awake for a few moments until the "world on fire" kicked in, and he got up from his bed and began his morning routine. After getting dressed, he grabbed his phone, glasses, and cane, and started walking towards the firm.

The area around him had the familiar scent exhaust fumes and sewage lines, though he could pick up the smell of freshly-planted lavender. Perhaps the florist down the block had gotten some new plants; she hadn't for quite some time.

The sounds were no different beyond the usual car horns, sirens, and endless chattering of the city, but it did seem like there were less sirens than there usually were. Matt's face made a slight smirk, knowing that he had a hand in making it that way (not that he'd exploit bragging rights, not even with Foggy).

But still, on his peaceful walk to his office, with his usual pattern of tapping his cane on the pavement in front of him, Matt was still disappointed with himself for not finding this "white skull" guy. Whatever this guys' angle was, he couldn't just go around killing people. That crossed the line right there. To make matters worse, although the city was giving him praise for stopping Fisk, guys like this were giving him a bad name, and the government wasn't too happy with the superhuman community after what happened in Sokovia.

Matt stopped in front of the office building, walked inside, and traveled up the stairs until he got to the offices of _Nelson & Murdock. _Upon opening the door, he heard the ruffling of a newspaper, and the breathing of a man changing, indicating that he was ready to speak.

"What's going on?" Foggy asked, looking up from the morning edition of _The Bulletin_.

"Eh, not much, really," Matt answered. Hearing only one heartbeat in the offices, he asked "Where's Karen?"

"Oh, she went down to that café on the corner to get some coffee. Yeah, our maker just decided to break. Maybe it didn't like the way Karen made coffee," Foggy said, shrugging.

"I've been telling you we need to get a new one," Matt said, setting his cane against the wall.

"Well, newsflash, buddy, in case you weren't aware: we can't buy a new coffee maker if we don't have any clients." Foggy reminded.

"Yeah, but, generally speaking, they don't cost _that_ much," Matt replied. "We don't need a great one, just one that works."

"Yeah, I suppose your right, but enough about the coffee," Foggy said, his voice changing to a more concerned tone. "I got the morning edition of _The Bulletin_ here, and they're talking about some new vigilante going around, shooting whomever he pleases."

"You know it's not me, Foggy," Matt said.

"I know, I was just wondering if you had any leads as... y'know," Foggy shrugged.

"Daredevil?" Matt said, deadpan. "Come on, Foggy, don't be afraid to say it."

"I'm not," Foggy defended. "I'm just still trying to get used to it is all. Besides, what if I get comfortable saying it around you that I let it slip to Karen?"

"I have faith that you won't," Matt said with a smirk.

"Faith is what you got, ain't it?" Foggy joked. "Come on, Hornhead. Let's get to work."

"First of all, don't ever call me 'Hornhead.' That just makes me look like an idiot," Matt said, sitting down at the conference table.

"Well, technically speaking, you kinda are, seeing as you're a blind Catholic ninja-lawyer vigilante," Foggy said, joining him.

"There's nothing idiotic about that. Strange, maybe, but not idiotic," Matt answered.

"Define _maybe,_ Matt," Foggy said. "It's not every day you find a blind guy jumping over rooftops,"

"Duly noted. Now," Matt began. "What do you mean by 'work?' We don't have any clients, any cases, and _definitely_ any criminal masterminds to deal with."

"I'd like to see if we can find anything out about this 'skull' guy," Foggy said. "He's making me kind of nervous."

"Wouldn't all killers?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, but people here are saying that he kills 'in the name of justice,' seeing as all of the people that he's killed have some form of a criminal record. That kind of scares me, Matt, because the public is making him out to be some kind of hero when he's _clearly_ overstepping boundaries that even you wouldn't cross," Foggy said.

"Yeah, it worries me, too," Matt said, honestly. "But we can't really do anything about it right now. I'll try to look into it tonight."

As he was speaking, the door to _Nelson & Murdock _opened, and Karen stepped in, carrying four coffee cups. Matt could smell that one was cream and sugar, another was a cappuccino, the third was a latte (for him, of course), and the fourth... well, let's just say that he didn't want to spoil the surprise for Foggy.

"Hi guys. Look into what?" Karen asked.

"Oh, just some case that came by us earlier while you were gone," Matt lied. "I might check it out later on, but I don't think we'll take it."

Before Karen asked any more about the fake case, Foggy asked "I don't remember us hiring anyone else, so why are there four coffees?"

"Oh, I was at the café and I saw that they had this new flavor that I just _had_ to get," Karen said, handing Foggy the fourth coffee.

Foggy took a sip, and nearly spat it out of his mouth.

"Thanks for the gesture, Karen, but my God," Foggy said, trying to get the awful taste out of his mouth. Pushing the coffee over to Matt, he said "I'm not sure what it is, but it sure isn't good."

"We'll see," Matt said, before taking a sip and swallowing it down without so much as a wince.

"Well, that's interesting," Matt said, before bursting into laughter. "It's avocado!"

"Oh, I get it! _Avocados at Law,_ nice one, Karen!" Foggy said.

"Hey, it's no trouble at all," Karen said, smiling, before handing Matt his latte and Foggy his cappuccino.

Though she seemed pleasant at the moment, Matt knew that she hasn't been the same for a while. She was lying about something, and he knew it. What it was about, exactly, he had no idea. Maybe she had taken the deaths of Elena and Ben harder than he thought. Hell, they were all pretty broken up then. Perhaps she wanted Fisk dead. Not just incarcerated, but dead.

"So, no other clients yet?" Karen asked.

"Nope," Foggy said. "I guess we'll just have to sit here and hope that someone walks through that door... preferably with deep pockets."

Matt laughed, saying, "And who's telling the truth."

"That too," Foggy nodded.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking their coffee and tapping their fingers incessantly at their desks.

"How long has it been?" Matt asked.

"It's been about... seven minutes and thirty-six seconds," Karen said, checking her watch.

"God, I'm so bored!" Foggy moaned, laying his head on his folded arms. "Do you think that it's too early to start drinking?"

"I'd think so, Foggy," Karen deadpanned. "What should we do? Go door-to-door seeing if anyone needs legal help?"

"If no one comes through that door soon, we might have to," Matt suggested.

They waited a few more minutes in awkward silence, before Foggy broke the tension and said, "My niece is coming to stay with me for a few days."

"Oh, I didn't know you had a niece," Karen said.

"Yeah, my brother's an Interpol agent, and he'll be on assignment for the next few days, so I gotta look after her while he's gone," Foggy explained.

"You know, I don't think I've ever met your niece," Matt said. "What was her name again?"

"Margaret," Foggy answered. "I haven't seen her in a couple of years. I'd think you guys would like her."

"Well, if she shares anything in common with her uncle, I can imagine she's quite pleasant," Karen complimented.

"I'm not sure if you mean that. Matt, tell me, does she mean that?" Foggy asked.

"Yep," Matt said, listening to her heartbeat and smirking.

"What can I say? I'm quite the charmer," Foggy said, smiling.

Just then, someone opened the door of _Nelson & Murdock_ and stepped inside. His heartbeat was moving very fast, indicating that he was scared. Foggy got up from his seat and walked over to the frightened young man, saying "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I- I need a lawyer," the man said.


End file.
